


В его воображении

by WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ЗФБ2021: спецквест [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Appliqué / Application, Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, Felt, Gen, Handmade, M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Summary: Росинант стушевался. В его воображении Ло в ярких слоёных юбках и чулках на подвязках отчего-то не плясал канкан, а надменно курил мундштук, уперев крепкую стройную ногу в деревянный стул с накинутой на него перьевой шубой. Голый по пояс, не считая татуировок и кружевной ленты на шее. И медленно скользил ладонью по бедру, сдвигая край пышных воланов выше, и выше, и выше…***Rosinante hesitated. In his imagination, Law in bright layered skirts and stockings on garters for some reason did not dance the cancan, but haughtily smoked a cigarette holder, resting his strong slender leg on a wooden chair with a feather coat draped over it. Bare to the waist except for tattoos and a lace band around his neck. And he slowly slid his palm over his thigh, moving the edge of the lush shuttlecocks higher and higher and higher...
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: ЗФБ2021: спецквест [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196867
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания) (внеконкурс), Внеконкурс команды Корасон и Ко на ЗФБ 2021





	В его воображении

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Руки мертвеца, что защищают](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725996) by [IrhelSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol). 



> Тема спецквеста: игры и состязания.  
> Раскрытие темы: игра воображения (Росинанта), иллюстрация к тексту "Руки мертвеца, что защищают"

|  |   
---|---|---


End file.
